Starscream vs. Galvatron and Ryan
This is how Starscream vs. Galvatron and Ryan goes in Showdown. [] Galvatron: Starscream. Starscream: Galvatron. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, King William reject! Starscream and Galvatron: (together) You stay out of this! Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry. I don't mean about you, Galvatron. to Starscream Just King Clown here. Starscream: I'll show you a clown! Ryan to the ground Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch. You have got new power. Why do you want to get rid of Galvatron? Starscream: Because, Prime-prince, I wanted to be leader of the Decepticons instead of Galvatron. Ryan F-Freeman: Such traitorous nonsense. I don't think Galvatron would give you the Omega Lock. Starscream: That is not happening. Galvatron: Ryan's right, Starscream. He will have the Omega Lock so he could give it to his mentor Primus. Starscream: So Galvatron has gone soft. Ryan F-Freeman: I find your lack of understanding the Magic of Friendship disturbing. Starscream: Whatever. Galvatron: Starscream: Spare me your lectures! You know nothing of power! Galvatron: Oh? Starscream: Do you know what real power is? Ryan F-Freeman: Get to the point already! Starscream: True power...is simple determination! Making the impossible possible through sheer FORCE OF WILL! releases a wave of force that makes Galvatron and Ryan flinch and knocks the Autobots out of the sky Starscream: I have risked everything in pursuit of this power! I have given myself over to it, body and spark! Now witness...the power of one who has SACRIFICED EVERYTHING! Galvatron: Ha! If you believe that... then you're a bigger fool than I thought! Witness the power of one who risks NOTHING! Starscream: SO BE IT! Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe I can do this thing. CYBER KEY POWER!! Starscream: CYBER KEY POWER! Cyber Key unlocks his cannon and sword summons his Keyblade and his Cyber Key unlocks his jetpack mounted Waluigi launchers Ryan F-Freeman: Prepare to be exterminated, Starscream! Cyber Key unlocks his cannon Galvatron: Enough magic tricks! Time for some hardware! Cyber Key unlocks his Requiem Blaster Ryan F-Freeman: That's not the only thing that's going retro, sweetheart. and Galvatron fire their weapons at Starscream, but he dodges all of them and even transforms to his jet mode Starscream: Ryan F-Freeman: What!? Starscream: You'll have to do better than that. Galvatron: Bravo, Starscream. Your performance is so convincing, I almost want to applaud. laughs Starscream: Oh, how generous of you. In turn, let me give you a big hand. right arm grows bigger and heads towards Galvatron and Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: This is going to hurt. his eyes arm punches Galvatron and Ryan into a wall and retracts back towards Starscream and shrinks back to its original size Starscream: You know it's pretty amazing when you think about it. With the power I already absorbed, I can increase the mass of my body at will. And soon I will multiply that power a hundred fold. Ryan F-Freeman: That is quite a HAND-full, Starscream. Here's a little hand me down for you!his Requiem Blaster at Starscream dodges Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. You're good but we're better. fires his Requiem Blaster at Starscream, but he dodges Ryan F-Freeman: How did you keep dodging!? Galvatron: Then Ryan and I suppose you'd be a hundred times the fool you are. Right now. Starscream: Ryan F-Freeman: Take that!! his magic to push Starscream to a wall blasts Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: coughs Shocking. You did think I would surrender to you, Starscream? Starscream: Why not, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: The only thing I am with Galvatron is that I understand him. Starscream: So be it. Ryan F-Freeman: Un guard! Starscream: Un guard? chuckles then he uses his speed to dodge Starscream's attacks Galvatron: What's the matter, Starscream? Can't keep up with the Prime-prince of Friendship with Chuck's speed? Ryan F-Freeman: For a king that big, you sure are slow! Starscream: You're the one that's slow! Ryan dodges the blast and fires his Requiem Blaster at Starscream Galvatron: Go, Ryan!! blasts Ryan, who dodges all but one, allowing Starscream to regain the upper hand Ryan F-Freeman: Oh you got me. I'm not going down. Starscream: Not a chance, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Now, Galvatron. fives Galvatron Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts